My World
by DaughterofApollo13
Summary: Crystal starts thinking about a fantasy world that turns our to be true. Rated T because im paraniod and not sure where this is going.
1. My Life

Hey People! So don't kill me if it sucks. So here we go *takes deep breath* the start of the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of its characters (although I wish I did)

* * *

My Life

"Crystal, Crystal, CRYSTAL!"

"What!" I asked as I was shocked out of my trance.

"Well its nice for you to join us again, so as I was saying how many atoms are in – what are you drawing?" My science teacher Ms. Cloud asked

"Nothing" I replied quickly "It's nothing" I hid the paper in my binder that I used to store all my work that pertains to my "world," You see I'm not sure why but a few months ago I started to space out more than I usually do (stupid ADHD) and dream about this place. I can't really describe it but it was perfect. Peaceful, relaxing, fun, I had tons of friends, and there was adventure which was something I've longed for. My life was so boring every day it was get up, go to school, do homework, go to bed and that's it, here the days were more like get up, survive, go back to bed. Now which life sounds more exciting? Anyways back to science class we were talking about atoms and how many atoms are in elements and the like and I was kept zoning out. When I was so rudely interrupted I happened to be working on a picture of what one of the people in my world looked like. This guy was my age and had black hair, olive skin and eyes that were so brown they were almost black. I also decided to go with his look he should be goth, not emo, goth. So after Ms. Cloud decided I wasn't worth the trouble and went to interrogate my friend Alexis and I knew I was safe.

You see Alexis knows almost everything in the world. You wanna know about something ask her it doesn't matter if it's about how to mix chemicals to make them explode (ah fun times) or decoding Shakespeare, she can do it. So she began answering the questions Ms. Cloud wanted answered and I went back to drawing. Now when you read this don't go thinking I'm stupid, cuz I'm not, science and math just aren't my thing. I am however, great at S.S. and English especially Greek mythology. But I'm best in music. That's the one class I always know what I'm doing. I love to sing and play instruments and well actually I'm pretty good at almost anything that has to do with the arts, although I still can't find an instrument that I can play well. I can however sing, act, dance and draw, well kinda I'm not the best at drawing, but I certainly don't entirely suck at it. When Ms. Cloud was done with Alexis and about to move onto some other unfortunate kid, the bell rang.

"THANK GOD!" my friend Josh yelled as we stepped outside. "Her class is so boring and I was afraid I was gonna be next and forced to use my ninja skills" as he said that he proceeded to tuck and roll across the hall to his next class.

"Oh Josh." Alexis and I both said with a sigh as we walked away.

"So what were you doing when she called on you? She said your name like 10 times before you finally looked up." Alexis looked and me questioningly.

"Um..." I stammered. See I hadn't exactly told anyone about my fantasy world yet and I figured my friends would laugh cuz it was kind of lame so I just said "Um I was doodling like always" I said quickly hoping I sounded convincing.

"Oh I think we know what she was doodling about" and singsong voice said from behind us. We turned around to see our friend Elizabeth (Liz for short) come up behind us. She and I have been friends forever but her and Alexis have only known each other a little while and it's scary how close they've become so quickly. What's even scarier is how different they are. Alexis has curly black hair that goes to her shoulders, tan skin and grey eyes. Ya that's right grey eyes. They don't look weird though they look strong, powerful and full of knowledge. Liz has blonde hair, bright blue eyes and fair skin. Unlike Alexis she's not super smart; she's not dumb, just not super smart in classes however, if you wanna know the latest gossip go to her. She knows everything thing that goes on in the school from whose going out with who to what teacher is giving a pop quiz today. She's also the kind of girl who only has to look at a guy to get him to like her. So that makes her great to go to for guy advice right? Well yes she can give you a makeover and make you look amazing and no, she is good at helping get a guy to like you but, she feels she knows everything about how people feel about each other and what's the most annoying thing about that? She's usually right. So she skipped up to us and said "I bet Crissy (my nick name that she came up with) was doodling about *giggles* Josh" and with that a large smile spread across her face.

"I WAS NOT!" I yelled although I could feel myself starting to blush.

"Oh I knew you were!" She squealed.

"Uggg" I knew I wasn't gonna win an argument with her so I just ignored her and walked to my locker. Inside someone had pushed a note through the little slots in the door. I opened it carfully (just in case it was going to explode, its happened) and inside was a drawing of a guy I made for my world and a note. I put the drawing in my binder and looked at the note it read

"Hey Crissy what's this? It kinda looks like Josh only ya no, older and hotter. Anyways let me know when you get this signed Sylvia"

_Shoot _I thought to myself Sly had found one of my drawings and not just anyone the one that I guess looks kinda like Josh (although it wasn't ment to). At first I wondered how I dropped it cuz I'm usually really careful with my stuff then I remembered _oh wait Sly found it so I probably didn't lose it. _You see Sylvia is one of my best friends but you should always keep one hand on your wallet when she's around. She's a master thief and one of the fastest kids in our school. She's really nice though and loves to play practical jokes on everyone. So you just gotta be careful or else she might talk to Alexis and make your locker explode glitter and confetti. (Thats happened too) _Well it could have been worse _I thought _she could have found the one I drew of her or Liz or Alexis. _Anyway I ran to catch my bus and the whole way home I day dreamed about my world, wishing it was real.

* * *

So how was it? Did it suck? (eh it probally did... oh well) Anyways tell me what i need to improve on by clicking that nice little review button at the bottom of this screen. :)


	2. Meeting Nico

Heyyyy Peopleeeee, I have the second chapter! So read it then review it!

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (shame) And that sadly includes Nico

* * *

Meeting Nico

So I got home, did my homework (there's my exciting life schedule), then ran up to my room and began to write. Now writing is a very indifferent subject for me see ask me to write a paper for school on Roman achievements. No way. Ask me to write a poem for English. Definitely. I love poetry and am usually good at writing it too (but for some reason my haikus always come out suckish.) But my favorite type of writing is free writing. I can write for hours about my world and the adventures I have there. This however, can get me in trouble because I'll write for hours but none of it will be for school and then my mom feels that I can do it so she expects more of me and then I just let her down. Oh well can't please everyone. So I was writing about my world and today I choose to write about the new character I just drew. I wasn't sure what to name him so I just put in a blank where is name would go. After looking at the picture some more I realized that in real life he would be cute in a dark sort of way so I decided to make him fall in love with my character Kaia. Now what about the one that looked like Josh, actually it's the guy who in my world who is my father so ya no that's just... awkward... and wrong to date him. Anyways so as I was writing I heard a crash behind me and I jumped around.

There sat a boy about my age by the looks of it with black hair, olive skin and dark brown eyes that looked almost black. I realized three things real fast 1. He looked exactly like the boy I drew earlier 2. He just appeared out of nowhere and 3. He was holding a black sword in one hand and appeared to be unconscious. Ok so that's like three and a half but whatever close enough. I walked over to him and knelt down. I grabbed his hand, which was startlingly cold, and checked for a pulse. _Ok he's alive _I thought _it's better to have a strange boy appear from nowhere and have him be unconscious rather than dead. Dead involves a lot more explaining. _I looked him over and my drawing was right, he was pretty cute in a dark sort of way. _Whoa what are you saying, HE IS SOME RANDOM UNCONSCIOUS BOY THAT RANDOMLY APPEARED IN YOUR BEDROOM, YOU CANT LIKE HIM! _That part of my brain was right but the other part said ok you can't like him _yet. _He was wearing almost the same thing as he was in my drawing, black tee shirt, black jeans (they were tight but not so tight like the Jonas Brothers pants thank god) and black convers. He also had on an aviators jacket that looked a few sized too big and a skull ring. I picked him up and put him in a sitting position. Ok I though what now I had a few options 1. Tell my mom (ha-ha no) 2. Call Sophie, Liz or Alexis (no again each person would have their own issues that would come out of it) or 3. Figure out a way to wake him up and ask him what happened. (I like this one) I decided to tie him to my desk chair so when he woke up he couldn't run, so first things first I dragged him over and sat him down, then got my collection of hair ribbons (that you my long hair and obsession with them when I was five) and started to tie them together in triple knots. Once I made a rope that was long enough I tied it tight and used hair clips to help secure it. I also made sure that I had his sword so he couldn't hurt me or leave cuz he would need it. I then thought _now how to wake him up? _I then thought to my fantasy world and thought _oh my gods maybe, but only if I'm lucky _I walked over to him and started to search his pockets.

Only after I started I realized that if he woke up now it would be extremely awkward so I just prayed he wouldn't. I searched his pockets for a few minutes until I decided I had searched them all and when I was done I had the following items. A small action figure of a person (kinda looks like someone in my "world"), some trading cards for a game called Mythomagic (Oh my gods that's also in my world, weird), a knife (good thing I found that), then the usual things people find in pockets like tissues, spare change, etc. _Uggg I didn't find any oh wait what's that? _I thought. I turned him on his side a little (very hard to do while sitting without him falling over) and saw he had a back pocket with something sticking out I carefully reached over praying that I wouldn't have to put my hand in his pocket (it was on the back of his jeans and they were still kinda tight, that would be so really awkward to have to stick my hand in that pocket) so I gently grabbed the edge of the bag and pulled it out. _YES! _I thought as I saw what was in it. They were little squares that kind of looked like a brownie. Ya they were a little squished but squished doesn't mean inedible. I took out one of the squares and fed it to him. It was a little hard seeing as he couldn't chew so I kinda had to make him but once he swallowed the last bit his eyes opened. Confirming my drawing they were that black/brown I thought I saw the second before he passed out.

"Wha-" he stuttered

"Its ok I said I'm not going to hurt you" I said in a gentle voice

"Where am I, did I end up in China again." He sighed

"No no (I tried not to giggle) you're in Connecticut, in a little town where nothing ever happens so you're the most exciting thing that's happened to me in the past year" I said

"Oh well in that case I'm glad I could entertain you" he said with a sarcastic smile

"Ok I said now I just have a few questions for you but first what's your name?" I asked "Mines Crystal Kaia Griffin"

"Nico di Angelo" he answered

"No middle name?" I asked "It's di duh" he said then smiled "No I have one I just don't tell it to people" he stated

"Ok that's cool" I said now for some more important questions.

* * *

So... how was this chapter? REVIEW!


	3. Interrogation

I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER! kay so read and review

disclaimer: I don't own Nico or any percy jackson things, that belongs to Rick

Nico sat in the chair looking at me. I had picked up his sword just in case I needed to threaten him. I turned my desk lamp towards him and dimmed the lights.

"What was that for?" Nico said squinting from the light in his eyes "And can you move the lamp a little?" he asked.

"Oh ya sorry" I said as I repositioned the lamp "And I did this for dramatic effect I said "Ya no like they do in the movies."

"Oh" he said giving me a weird look.

"Alright" I said "First question: how did you just appear in the middle of my room?" he took a deep breath

"Ok before I tell you can I ask you something really weird?"

"Uh, sure?" I said

"Ok can you come over here for just like 10 seconds and um let me touch your hand?"

"Uh, sure?" I replied again and walked over. He grabbed my hand for a second then let go. When he let go I still had the tingly feeling like when you like someone. _Whoa I thought no way do you like him you barley know him. _I looked over at him, his eyes were closed and he appeared to be mouthing a prayer of some kind. "What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me with those dark eyes and it took all my will power to not just stare into them.

"Ok" he said. "Crystal, do you know about the Greek Gods?"

"Of course, I love Mythology." I replied "Well the Gods are real and still living today and they still have affairs with mortals and still have children and these children are demi-gods or half bloods and I am one and you are too." He stopped talking and looked at me like he expected me to pass out or something. Instead I did what he probably least expected. I got this look of excitement on my face and ran to my binder that was on my desk and pulled out my notebook that I used for writing down storied and drawing pictures about my now real "world".

"Hey Nico?" I asked

"Ya" he said looked at me weird again.

"Do demi-gods have to go to a camp called Camp Half-Blood in order to train and stay alive?" Let me tell you when I said that the look on his face was a perfect Kodak moment.

"How do you know about?" he asked

"Um well" I said "You see a couple months ago I started having dreams and daydreams about a place when the children of the Gods went to train and I decided to call it Camp Half-Blood so it was just a guess. That's why I got my notebook it has all the stories I've come up with about it and pictures I've drawn of people there and a map of the place and buildings and such." I stated

"Let me see them." He said and I held up the notebook for him cuz his hands were still tied. As I flipped from page to page I saw his eyes widen. "Wait wait go back to the last page" he said. As I flipped back I saw he wanted to see the picture I drew of Hades again. He stared at it for a while before I finally said

"What's wrong with him?" I asked "That's exactly how I pictured Hades." He suddenly looked at the ground like it was going to swallow him and he said

"Be careful names have power."

"Okay" I said "But really what's wrong with my picture?"

"Nothing" he stated. "That's exactly how he looks that's why I wanted to go back but I bet it was just luck with that one."

"Well then I'm having a good day then" I said as flipped to the picture I drew of him added his name to the top like I did for the other characters then showed him. I've never seen a person look so in shock in my entire life. He was speechless then looked from the drawing to me, back to the drawing, then to me again and he managed to say

"How?"

"I don't know" I said honestly "I was bored in science today so I decided to add in another person to my stories and just started drawing and this is how it came out and let me tell you, you're in shock now, but imagine the person you just drew appearing in your bedroom out of nowhere."

"Ya you're right, you must have been really freaked out." He said

"Ya think?" I said "So what do we do now?"

"Well" he said "We need to get you to camp before the monsters start to come after you."

"Ok." I said "I guess ill untie you."

"Ya that would be good" He said. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to him and being me an incredibly skilled and balanced dancer, I tripped over nothingness while walking over to him. I stumbled and caught myself on his shoulders; it was only after I steadied myself I realized how close we were

"Uhh" I mumbled but before I could get up my door opened and Syl walked in

"Ok Crissy if you aren't going to answer my text then I'm just gon- oh am I uh interrupting something?" she said looking at me sitting on Nico

"No! I was just uh well oh you know me I always trip or fall and land in an awkward spot or laugh at the wrong time or something."

"Well no kidding on the tripping and landing in an awkward position one" Nico said.

"Uh so who's your friend and why is he tied to a chair and is that a sword?" Syl asked giving us a confused look.

"This is Nico di Angelo and he's tied to chair because I was afraid he would run away and uh the sword" I looked at Nico and he said

"Crystal untie me then I'll explain. It took a little while and a some help from Syl but we finally got him untied and I looked at him expectantly and he snapped his fingers and said "You don't see a sword, you see a pen." Syl looked at him like he was psycho then said

"Crissy your friends with freaks cuz that is clearly a sword." I was just about to point that I was friends with her when Nico said

"Oh great" and walked over and grabbed her hand. She tried to pull away complaining that his hand was cold but he just tightened his grip. He let go after a minute and looked at me and I instantly knew what he ment.

"Syl" I said "Sit down; we've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Wait" said Nico "Do you have any other friends that you might suspect.

"I don't know I said how should I know if they are?"

"Well" he said "Do any of your other friends have ADHD or dyslexia? Or have weird characteristic or personalities? Like grey eyes and really smart or sea green eyes, black hair and loves the ocean or beach."

"Does obsessed with looking good and thinking they know everything about how people feel about each other or really good at music and the arts, takes archery and is really good at it and can be very full of themselves count."

"Ya those could be them to."

"Ok" I sighed "I have some phone calls to make."

* * *

Kay, sooooooooooooooooooo how was it? REVIEW!

* * *

Interrogation


	4. Telling the Others

IM BACK! and I have another chapter with me. Its the longest so far... that makes me really excited, so READ ON!

* * *

Telling the Others

I decided to call Liz first considering she would be really mad if she didn't hear it from the source.

"Hey Crissy" she said

"Uh hi" I mumbled "Um kinda need you to come over and could you call Alexis and Josh and tell them to come over too." I asked

"And tell them to bring a suitcase with some clothes and any other personal items they need, and if their parents ask tell them it's time." Said Nico.

"Uh ok." I said and repeated the message to her. Within fifteen minutes everyone was sitting in my room looking ether expectantly, questioningly or disgustedly at Nico.

"Um well" Nico stated "I guess I should check them just to be sure." He went around to each of them and grabbing their hands to see if they were a half blood. This got mixed reaction. Alexis tried to figure out what this was doing, Liz refused to touch him because he was wearing all black and apparently

"All black is not acceptable." But eventually she gave in and let him hold her hand. Josh was probably the least excited and threatened to kill us if we ever told anyone about him holding hands with another guy. We just rolled our eyes and waited for the results.

"Well" Nico said as I looked at him expectantly. "You're all half bloods" he said with a sigh and flopping down on my bed. "So here we go again with the whole explanation."

I'd like to say they all took it rather well. Alexis immediately started asking questions trying to figure all this out, Syl and Liz just kind of looked at us like we were crazy and Josh well, Josh had a totally Josh-like reaction. He passed out.

"Wait." Liz said "You expect us to believe that the Greek Gods are real?"

"You better believe in us." A male voice said.

"Look away Nico advised." And all conscious people looked away as a bright light We looked to where the light had come from and there was a man. He looked about twenty five, he was tall and lean with salt and pepper hair and a gleam in his eye. The same gleam that Syl gets when she thinks of a new prank. Nico stood and bowed and motioned for us to do the same. After we bowed awkwardly we all sat back down and looked at the man, Nico was the first to speak.

"Lord Hermes, what brings you here?"

"Oh sure just ignore us, typical demi-god" a voice from inside Hermes pocket said.

"George don't be rude he's having a tough day! Can you imagine finding five half-bloods all at one time?" another voice said.

"Hey George, hey Martha." Nico said in an irritated tone. "So" he said again. "Why are you here?"

"Well" Hermes replyed "1: I thought you could use some help convincing them and 2: I have come to visit my daughter.

"Daughter?" we all said at the same time.

"Yes" Hermes replied. As soon as he said that a glowing caduceus appeared above Syl's head. Nico bowed while the rest of us just stared in awe and confusion. "Well" Hermes said "You are my daughter and not just any daughter but my oldest daughter." Syl looked at him for a while before saying

"So you're my dad... my real dad, the one who my mom talks about that abandoned me at birth." Her eyes started to get an evil look in them. Hermes sighed

"Yes that was I but let me just say, I do love you Sylvia it's just" his voice faltered "It's just that Gods can't interfere with their children's destiny so in order to do that I had to stay out of your life for a while but now I'm here and I won't leave again." He gave her an apologetic look and she smiled then walked over and hugged him.

"Okay" Nico said "Now we know one parent but we still need to figure out the others and a way to camp, I don't have enough energy to get us all there by shadow travel, unless you want me to pass out again."

"I think I can help both of your problems." He said. He took out his phone and on the antenna were two snakes that were talking to each other, somthing about rats. I guessed Nico had been talking to earlier. Despite them Hermes held the phone to his ear and started talking to someone. While he was doing this we managed to wake Josh up and tell him what we had learned. As soon as we were done explaining Hermes hung up the phone.

"I have to go but your ride will be here soon." He said. We all thanked him, said goodbye and after one last hug from Syl he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Okay" Nico said "Now we just wait.

In the time it took for our ride to get here we learned the following things. 1: Liz is a daughter of Aphrodite. We were just sitting around when a heart appeared above her head just as Syl's had. 2: Nico had been going to camp for two years now. 3: We just missed the huge war between the Gods and Kronos. The Gods won and now the minor Gods and Hades get cabins and more respect. We were talking about Liz getting claimed when a golden light shown from outside. It was so bright we all had to look away; it was like the sun was right outside my window. As soon as the light died down a man appeared in my room. He appeared about nineteen or twenty and had tan skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. Now Hermes looked like a God that could have had kids and was still pretty good looking but this guy, this guy seemed young and well, hot. Not just hot though, super hot. Like the best looking male model you can think of x1,000. Me, Syl and Liz just stared at him not knowing what to say. Josh rolled his eyes at us as Nico started talking to him.

"Lord Apollo" he said and bowed. "You're the ride Hermes arranged?" He said it like he knew there must be a reason because he would not be his first choice to escort them to camp.

"Yes I am" Apollo said and smiled, his teeth were so white they almost blinded us. "He knew I was bored and wanted something to do and since two of these lovely children are mine he figured this would be something for me to do.

"Two?" Nico said "You mean that two of the people in this room are half-siblings."

"Yup" he replied "That one" and he pointed to Josh "and that one" he said pointing to me. "Her?" Nico asked with astonishment "But you don't have any daughters, all you have are sons?"

"No" Apollo stated "All my children so far have been boys; it doesn't mean I can't have a girl."

"Wait" I said "So I'm the only daughter of Apollo?"

"Yep" Apollo replied "Therefore, you will get special attention."

"Great" I replied sarcasticly because I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Wait" Josh said "So Crystal and I are really siblings?"

"Yes" Apollo said smiling

"Aw man" Josh said looking sad and turning red, Apollo's smile faded

"What you do you not like her?" He said looking over at me. I gave Josh a quizzical look that said _if the answer is I hate her, she annoys me then I'm gonna kick your ass_ and he said

"No, no it's just that" he blushed even redder

"It's just that I thought I liked her but now I can't cuz I can't date my sister, thats wrong in so many ways" He said looking over at me. I blushed and thought _Oh my gods he did like me, well I guess it's a good thing me or him didn't make a move cuz that would be... really awkward... and wrong, very wrong. _

"It's ok" Apollo reassured him "Apollo children are known for their extremely good looks, they can't help it if every girl falls in love with them he said smiling

"And their obnoxious flirting that does them more bad than good." Nico said under his breath but I think I was the only one to hear him.

"Well" Apollo said "Time to get going, does everyone have their stuff?"

"Yep" we all replied. Just then there was a knock at the door

"Crystal is everything ok in there?" My mom asked. _Shoot mom_ I thought I forgot to tell her! We just stood there as she opened the door. When she saw Apollo she gasped then blushed.

"H- Hello Apollo" she stammered.

"Hello Kate, as pretty as ever I see" Apollo said smiling.

"So what is he doing here?" my mom asked. Then she looked at all of us and our suitcases and looked at him and said

"Its time?"

"It is" he replied. She took a deep breath then walked into her room and returned with a box.

"Crystal" she said "Promise me you will be safe."

"I will" I assured her. She handed me a box with gold wrapping.

"Open it when you get there" she said. I put the box in my bag, gave her a hug, promised her again I'd be safe then turned to my dad.

"Ok" I said "Now what?"

* * *

what do you think? I personaly dont really like this chapter but whatever, REVIEW!


	5. Getting to Camp

I have retourned from Camalot! and I have brought with me a chapter! so READ IT!

* * *

Getting to Camp

Apollo opened my bedroom window and stepped outside.

"Hand me your bags" he said balancing on the edge of the roof. We all handed our bags to him and then we heard a car door slam. He stepped back inside.

"Alright were all set everybody in"

"Everybody in what?" Syl asked.

"My car duh" he replied.

"Why is your car on the roof, and how would you even get it up there?" Alexis asked.

"Well" Apollo said "It looks like a car but it's really the sun and don't argue saying that it's really a star a billion miles away cuz I'm too tired to argue."

"Uh ok" she said clearly not believing that. We all walked out onto the roof and there was a bright red convertible Maserati Spyder on the roof. It must have been magic because it had enough room to seat all seven of us.

"Alright" Apollo said jingling the keys "Everybody in."

"SHOTGUN!" Josh and I both yelled at the same time. We glared at each other for a minute until Josh said

"I'm older I get it."

"Yeah well I'm his only daughter so I get it" I replied then I looked at my dad with my award winning puppy dog face "Isn't that right daddy?" I said. He looked at me then started saying

"I will not give in to the cuteness; I will not give into the cuteness." He then looked away and started staring at Liz. "Actually" he said "I think this lovely daughter of Aphrodite deserves the shotgun" he said smiling "So both of you will sit in the back"

"But-" we started to protest but he cut us off with a wave of his hand. We all got in, Apollo in the driver's seat, Liz got shotgun, me, Syl and Alexis sat in the middle and Josh climbed in the back. We looked over at Nico but he just looked at us and said

"I think I'll shadow travel back to camp instead."

"Oh no you don't" I scolded "I don't need you passing out again, get in the car."

"No." he said flatly

"Please Nico" I said giving him my puppy dog face. He hesitated then said

"Ugh damn cuteness" he paused a moment and finally said "Fine" and got in.

As soon as Apollo made sure we were buckled in he started the car and hit the gas. We drove straight up into the sky but he was careful not to accelerate too much in order to keep the light down. It was quiet in the car, no of us talking as we were taking in what was happening. We soon saw the few lights of Connecticut change into the many lights of New York and then to the few lights of Long Island. We started to descend over a hill in the middle of nowhere. We landed at the bottom of a big hill, when we hit the ground the grass around us slightly caught on fire, turned brown and died. Apollo got out of the car and started to unload our bags. We all stepped out and got our bags well, me, Josh, Alexis and Syl got our bags. Nico didn't have any and Apollo insisted on carrying Liz's. Josh and I rolled our eyes at our dad as we started to walk up the hill. From Nico's description and my drawings I was already betting that the place was beautiful but then I realized it was night and you couldn't see anything.

"Follow me" said Nico "I know how to get to the big house even in the dark." He started down the hill and we followed him until we can to a house that was four stories high with lots of windows. Only two had light escaping from them, one on the first floor and one in the attic. Nico walked up the porch steps and opened a door then motioned for us to go inside. Inside we were in a parlor type room. In front of the fireplace sat a man in a wheelchair reading a book.

* * *

Yeah I know it wasnt long, I had writers block, but whaever review anyways! oh and I'm not adding another chapter till I get at least 8 reviews so tell your friends!


	6. The Cabins

Alright forgive me for this chapter, it was all I could come up with, the next will be better I swear... Alright here we go

* * *

The Cabins

We all stood in the dimly lit parlor looking at the man in the wheelchair. He didn't seem to notice us until Nico cleared his throat. He turned around and his eyes got wide.

"Nico!" he said looking at us astonishingly "I thought you were going to visit your sister in the underworld and you come back with five half-bloods!" He said looking at us.

"Um ya" Nico replied rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor "It's kinda a long story."

"Well we will have to hear it tomorrow because it is rather late right now and we must get them into their cabins and remember you will have to show all of them around tomorrow as well."

"Ok no problem, I guess" he said.

"Alright" Chiron sighed "Do any of them know their parents?"

"Well two of them are mine" Apollo said. He had been standing so quietly in the back of the room I'd almost forgotten he was here. Chiron raised an eyebrow at him

"Two Apollo, really, their all about the same age... you must have been really bored, usually you only have about one a year" Apollo blushed a light pink

"Well" he said sheepishly looking at me and Josh "We better get these kids into their cabins so maybe there siblings will be awake still." Apollo said trying to change the subject.

"Alright then" said Chiron with a sigh though he was still looking at Apollo "So the boy err what is your name?" he asked looking at Josh

"Josh"he answered.

"Alright so Josh and-" he looked at the rest of us. "Apollo" he said looking at him questioningly "I thought you said two were yours? There's only one boy besides Nico, and its been proven he's not yours"

"Um well" Apollo stuttered "You see one of the ladies I err uh... had a child with really wanted a girl so I granted her wish and so" he said putting his hands on my shoulders "We have the very first daughter of Apollo here." He smiled at me and it was like a ray of sunshine hit me on a cloudy day, I instantly felt good. Chiron looked at me

"Well my dear-"

"Crystal" I said for him.

"Well my dear Crystal would you like to stay in the Apollo cabin even though all your other roommates with be boys, or would you prefer to stay in the Aphrodite cabin, it's the only other cabin I feel we can put you in because the Hermes is to crowded and I think Aphrodite is the only other Immortal who won't really care, considering her and Apollo get alond quite well"

"Oh sure" Nico mumbled under his breath "Let her choose her cabin even when she has one but shove me in the Hermes cabin until mine is build even though I'm a child of the big three and it won't be build for months."

"I think I'll be fine in the Apollo cabin." I said "I have Josh to keep me company he and I have been friends forever, plus if their my brothers then really nothing can or should happen"

"Alright then my child" Chiron said "There are only four of your brothers there now anyways, in the summer there will be around fifteen so compared to some cabins that's very little." I looked over at Nico and saw how sad he looked that I was getting such special treatment I mean yeah I'm the only daughter of Apollo but he's the only child of Hades and Hades is one of the big three! that deserves something cuz Apollo at least has a bunch of sons, Nico is all Hades has got why should be forced into a crowded cabin even if it was only temporary. I turned to Chiron

"If the Apollo cabin only has about four people in it, well six now, why can't Nico stay there if his cabins going to be ready in a few months instead of the crowded Hermes cabin if u didn't even want to put me in there?"

"Well" Chiron said " Its the God that decides and Hermes is the only God who will let anyone stay in their cabin,I guess he could stay in the Apollo cabin if your father will allow it." I turned to my dad and put on my award winning puppy dog face

"Please daddy" I said real sweet "It's not fair Nico's cabin isn't ready yet, he shouldn't have to be put in a crowded one, can you let him stay in your cabin just for a little while as a favor for me? Your ONLY daughter" I said looking up at him. Apollo looked like he was trying really hard not to give in. I stared at him for a few more seconds before he finally gave in

"Uh, sure why not as long as it's only temporary" he said with a sigh. He looked at Nico "You have the right to use my cabin as long as you don't try anything funny and you leave as soon as your cabins build" he said looking from Nico to me.

"Thanks daddy you're the best" I said as I hugged him.

"Alright I know" he said as he patted my head "I have to get up early so I better get going, I'll see you guys soon" he said looking at Josh and me. He gave me another hug then touched me nose and told me to be good. He turned to Josh gave him a hug as well then ruffled his hair telling him to watch out for his sister. He looked at Nico with an unreadable expression although it kinda said _You better watch it_ He then said good bye to Chiron and everyone else then walked out the door.

"Do any of them know their parents?" Chiron asked Nico.

"Yes" he said "Elizabeth is a daughter of Aphrodite and Sylvia is a daughter of Hermes and Alexis-" he stopped talking and looked at her. For the first time tonight I realized she was the only one of us who hadn't been claimed. I gave her a sympathetic look but she gave me a look that said _its ok._ "I have a guess to who her parent might be but we can't put her in their-" His sentence was cut short by the glowing grey owl that appeared above Alexis's head. Nico knelt and Chiron said

"Hail Alexis, Daughter of Athena." After the light died down Chiron told Nico to take us all to our cabins and gather his things from the Hermes cabin while he's there if he wishes to move into the Apollo cabin. We walked outside of the house, across a bridge that ran over a stream and a little further past what appeared to be the woods until we reached a collection of buildings. There were twelve in all two in the center then five on each side and another row of cabins currently under construction behind the semi -circle. Nico explained that those were Zeus and Hera's cabins in the middle then on the right side the God's cabins and the left the Goddess's. The cabins in the row behind were for the minor Gods and Goddesses and Hades. He first led us to a simple grey building on the left with an owl carved above the door. Nico knocked on the door and a girl with medium red hair in pajamas with an owl patter on them opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked Nico with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"It's a bit early to be sleeping isn't it Isabelle?" he teased "I know its past curfew and you have to be in your cabins but lights out aren't for another forty-five minutes"

"I know that" she scowled at him "But since when was it illegal for someone to wear pajamas?" she said.

"Alright you win, I can't argue with logic" he said putting up his hands in surrender and smirking

"Gods why on Earth did I decide to let you be one of my best friends?" Isabelle said but I could tell that she was trying not to laugh herself.

"Anyways" said Nico "This is Alexis" he said pulling her forward. "She was just claimed as a daughter of Athena, so find a bunk for her and yeah." He said liking that he was in charge of her.

"Sure" Isabelle said looking at Alexis "Come on in we have a bunch of empty bunks so you'll have your pick."

"Alright then" Alexis said "See you guys tomorrow" she said waving at us as she followed Isabelle inside the cabin. We then walked to the cabin next to it. Nico turned to Liz

"Why don't you go with Crystal and introduce yourself and me, Josh and Syl will go to the Hermes cabin." He said sounding like he wanted to get away from there as soon as possible

"I'll meet Crystal back here in a few minutes".

"Alright" Liz said "Come on Crissy." She skipped up to the door with me following behind her as we got closer i noticed the cabin was hot pink and I started to get a bad feeling about it. She got to the door then knocked lightly. A girl with long wavy black hair opened the door.

"Hi" Liz said "I'm Liz and I was just claimed by Aphrodite and Nico told me to come here. Oh and this is my friend Crissy she was just claimed by Apollo and she's suppose to wait here with me until Nico comes back" she said all in one breath without even sounding tired.

"Oh really, yay!" the girl said grabbing Liz's hands and jumping "We have another sister! My names Brianna by the way and I know you're so going to love it here!" She said really excitedly "Come on in" and she motioned for us to walk through the door. As soon as I walked in I knew why Nico had wanted to avoid this place. The whole inside was worse than the outside, every shade of pink imaginable was in there and it reeked of designer perfume. The common room was hot pink then one hallway was a pink so dark it was almost red so I assumed that was the boy's side of the cabin and the other was baby pink so I just guess that was the girl's.

"Oh. my. Gods." Liz said as she looked around. "This place is amazing." This is the best cabin ever I can't believe I get to live in it!" She squealed. _Ha-ha _I thought to myself _I would die if I lived here, I can only take so much pink and designer perfume. _Just as I was about to comment on the smell we heard a knock at the door. Brianna walked over and opened it to find Nico and Josh standing there.

"Ready to go?" asked Nico.

"Yep" I said as I tried not to run out the door. "Well, see you tomorrow Liz and nice meeting you Brianna."

"You too" Brianna said but I could tell she wasn't really paying attention because she was too busy staring at Josh. He wasn't helping by doing the same thing back.

"Well bye" said Nico as he shut the door quickly. "Dude" he said to Josh "Do you like Brianna?"

"No" Josh said a little to quickly "I don't even know her so I can't like her yet" he said

"Yet?" I said smirking. He stuck his tongue out at me then said

"So Nico where's the Apollo cabin?"

"Straight across" Nico replied. We walked across the empty clearing in the middle. It seemed a lot bigger than I thought before but within a minute we were standing in front of a solid gold cabin. Nico knocked on the door and a boy with blonde hair like Josh's opened the door

"Hey Nico" he said "And what do we have here? A newbie it appears and, well hello there." He said walking up to me "My name is Alexander, like the Great, but most people just call me Alex" he said then he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Uh, okay gross" I said and wiped my hand off on Josh's shirt, Josh wasn't to happy about that but got over it quickly. Alex looked offended by my reaction. I could tell Nico was trying not to crack up because he had no idea who he was flirting with.

"So" he said "Do you know who your parent is?" he asked me in a semi- annoyed tone

"Yes I do" I replied.

"Who?" he asked looking at me like my parent was the reason I didn't want to date him.

"Apollo" I said very proudly "I am the one and only daughter of Apollo." I don't think I have ever seen someone look so happy, confused, embarrassed or angry at the same time.

"So you're the first daughter of Apollo?" he said looking at me funny "This isn't a joke?"

"Nope" I said smiling "I am the one and only Daughter of Apollo so get used to not being able to flirt with me, oh and this is my friend Josh he's another son of Apollo and dad gave Nico the right to stay here instead of in the cramped Hermes cabin until the Hades cabin is build." I said saying the last part all in one breath.

"Uh alright, come on in Alex said. Inside the cabin was set up a little different than the Aphrodite, I'm guessing that's cuz Apollo never had any daughters before. There was still a common room but then where in the Aphrodite cabin it split into one side, there was just one bedroom with a bunch of bunks in it. Where the other bedroom should be there was a room filled with junk like extra arrows, souvenirs from quests and things from home. _Oh lovely, my bedrooms a closet_.

"Uh" Alex said "Sorry about your room, we'll clean it tomorrow and get a bunk for you, as for tonight you're going to have to sleep in the boy's room." he said almost blushing

"Uh ok" I said nervously. Even though they were my brothers, I wasn't sure to be happy that I got to share a room with six cute boys, even if five of them are related to me, or completely terrified of that last one. Anyways Alex led us into the room where there were three other guys. One of them was asleep but the other two were playing guitar hero. When we entered the both looked at me then got a gleam in their eyes like they were thinking of the best way to get me to make-out with them.

"Don't bother" Alex sighed as if reading their minds. "She's the one and only daughter of Apollo" he said quoting me "So tomorrow we have to clean out the closet err girls room, oh and this is Josh he's our brother and you all know Nico well, dad is letting him stay here while his cabins being built instead of the Hermes cabin cuz theirs more room." They both looked sad and happy that I was their sister.

"Well" one of them said "I'm Will and this is Lee. Oh and the boy who's sleeping is Michael."

"I'm Crystal" I said. "Nice to meet you" Will said shaking my hand. "So guys, pick your bunks we've got a long day tomorrow." Will said

"Why?" I asked

"We'll tell you tomorrow" Lee said and with that they both left to get ready for bed and give us time to choose where we wanted to sleep.


	7. I'm Visted by the Love Goddess

Alrighty, Im back, sorry this one took me longer, I have had no time to write. Yeah so here you go.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NICO OR ANY PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS, the rest are mine however

The next morning I woke up first. I sat up in the bed and for the first time got a good look at the room and my brothers.

The room was big with a T.V. and beanbag chairs in the corner. There were also like a million Guitar Hero guitars of every color and design in what looked to be a display case along the back wall. I had chosen a bunk on the opposite wall of my brothers and Nico, ya no, just to be safe. I looked across at them; they all had blonde hair, although some were more blonde than others, tan skin and a lean build. _Hmmm where did my fair skin and dark brown hair come from? Maybe it's cuz I'm a girl and I'm like their opposite? _

After looked at them I turned to Nico. He looked so out of place in this bright cabin. Unlike my brothers he had black hair and olive skin. He had on a black tee shirt and black boxers with skulls on them (he kicked his blanket of during the night, I'm NOT a creeper! Hmm but I think I'll mock him about his boxers later.) I quietly got out of bed and walked over to the dresser to get clothes so I could get dressed before any of them woke up. I took a quick shower, got dressed in jean shorts and a tee shirt, brushed my hair and pulled my converse on. I walked back into the room and all my brothers were still sleeping. _Let's see_ _it's seven and they don't have to be up till eight and probably won't be. Ironic for the children of the God of the sun. What can I do in an hour? _

I decide I would clean up the cabin a little, I guess a cabin with all guys in it can only be so clean but now that I was here it was going to be a heck of a lot cleaner. I started with making my bed and then picking up trash in the bedroom which wasn't too bad but the common area was a disaster. Clothes and wrappers from candy bars were scattered everywhere. Everything else was on the floor instead of being where it should be. I walked in and took a deep breath, _ok you can do this. _It took me most of the hour but I finally got the whole room spotless.

Will was the first one of my brothers to wake up. He walked out of the bedroom still half asleep but when he saw the clean room he woke up real fast.

"What happened in here?" he asked looking at me with awe

"The cabin was full of trash so I cleaned the bedroom, bathroom and this room so all you guys have to do is clean out the "closet"" I said smiling. Will looked at me and said

"Well I guess this is what it's gonna be like living with a girl... I think I can live with that" he said smiling at me. Will went to go take a shower and not long after Josh, Lee and Michael woke up. They pretty much said the exact same thing Will did and said if I wanted they could help me redecorate the other room to make it more girlish, or meish considering I'm the only daughter of Apollo, and less like a closet. I told them we could start planning tonight, I already had an idea of what I wanted to do. An hour later all of us were up and ready to go to breakfast, except Nico who was still asleep.

"Can we wake Nico up now?" Michael complained "I'm starving!" Lee and Will agreed with him

"Do you want me to go get a bucket of ice water to pour on him?" asked Lee

"No" I said "Then I would have to mop the floor, why don't you guys to go breakfast and I'll wake him up, I'm not that hungry anyways." As soon as I'd finished the sentence Lee and Michael were out the door. Will rolled his eyes at them

"Will you be ok, ya no, alone with Nico?" he said giving me a conserned look

"Yes, I'll be fine" I said "I just met him, nothing will happen." _Great over protective brothers,_

"Alright" he said still giving me that look "Josh are you coming or are you gonna hang back with Crystal?" Josh looked over at me and I was hoping my eyes sent a sign the said something like _I guess you can stay but I would really be happier if you left ._He seemed to get the message and gave me a look of understanding

"Yeah I'm coming" he said and followed Will out of the room.

I walked back into the bedroom and looked at Nico. Someone had put the blanket back on top of him so just his head and the top part of his shoulders were uncovered. His hair fell over his eyes and his olive skin seemed darker than it had the night before. I walked over to the bed and was about to brush the hair out of his eyes and wake him up when I heard a female voice from behind me say

"Awww you were gonna fix his hair, that's SOOO cute!"

I whipped around to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. She had black silky hair, shining blue eyes and tan skin. Every part of her was perfect from her make up to her clothes. She was the type of person that fashion magazines put in their articles to make girls feel self-conscious wait no, forget that she would be used to make super models feel self-conscious.

"Uh" I said not know what to say to some lady who just randomly appeared in my cabin "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh no" she said with a smile "I'm just observing, I like to know what's happening directly from the source not be told and question if it's really true."

"Umm what are you observing exactly?" I asked.

"You and Nico silly" she said and patted my head. "You have the makings of the next big couple on Olympus."

"Excuse me, WHAT?"

* * *

so how was that? ... yeah I know it sucked, whatever still review!

* * *

I'm Visited by the Love Goddess


	8. Authors Note

Hey so this is an authors note (the only one if I can help it) Aright so my computers hard drive has crashed so I have lost the story temporarily! But I will get it back whenever they fix my computer next week, so I wont be updating till then. Sorry, but I will make it up to you guys because... I ONLY HAVE 6 MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL! then I can write all I want to! So peace until then people! 3 :) =^..^= -


	9. I do NOT! I think

I have returned! My computer is halfway fixed so until it's completly fixed I make no promises as to when I will update. But anyways I have another chapter.

DISCLAIMER:

**Minstrel:** [_singing] Bravely bold Sir Robin rode forth from Camelot. He was not afraid to die, oh brave Sir Robin. He was not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways, brave, brave, brave, brave Sir Robin. He was not in the least bit scared to be mashed into a pulp, or..  
**Me: **Excuse me brave Sir Robin would you mind saying the disclaimer?  
**Sir Robin: **Certinly. DaughterofApollo13 doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Now I must be off.  
[turns around the way he came]  
**Minstrel: **[__singing_] Brave Sir Robin ran away...  
**Sir Robin**: No!  
**Minstrel**: [_singing] bravely ran away away...  
**Sir Robin**: I didn't!  
**Minstrel**: [__singing] When danger reared its ugly head, he bravely turned his tail and fled.  
**Sir Robin**: I never did!  
**Minstrel**: [__singing] Yes, brave Sir Robin turned about, and valiantly, he chickened out.  
**Sir Robin**: Oh, you liars!  
**Minstrel**: [__singing] Bravely taking to his feet, he beat a very brave retreat. A brave retreat by brave Sir Robin._

* * *

"Say what?" I said with a shocked look on my face "I don t like Nico like that!" The woman made a tsk-tsk sound and sighed,

"Come now don't deny your feelings it only makes it harder and you can t lie to me about love, I know all about it."

"But I don t have feelings!" I said exasperated, and then it hit me. A gorgeous woman who knows all about love... she was Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty. Damn, I really can t lie to her about love and she knew who I would fall in love with before I did.

She sighed again and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Really you don't? Because if I remember when you first saw him you thought he was cute." I blushed slightly.

"Yeah so?" I said not liking where this was going.

"And you offered to have him stay in your cabin?"

"I was just being nice!"

"And right now you were gonna fix his hair?"

"I'M OCD, IT WAS BOTHERING ME!" I yelled at her, probally not smart to yell at a goddess but whatever.

She looked at me and then said the thing that I was praying she wouldn't know about.

"And what did you dream about last night?" I didn't answer her. All I could do is look down and pray that I wasn't as red as I felt. I looked up after a moment and saw Aphrodite smirking. "Come now," she said "And tell me exactly what happened in your dream."

I didn't want to but something made me look up, as soon as I did she met my eyes the words just came tumbling out of my mouth.

"I was walking on the beach of the lake at camp with someone at night. There was a full moon and it was quiet and peaceful. We just walked in silence with the wind blowing his hair making him look even hotter. We walked for a while until he turned to me and I saw it was Nico and he said he loved me and then he kissed me and even if it was only a dream I ve never felt anything like it and-"

I stopped realizing I could go on for hours about how great my dream was. I looked over at Aphrodite and she was just smiling.

"See," she said "You do like him you just didn t realize it. Now only two more issues to deal with before you can live happily ever after" she with a smile.

"What are they?" I asked nervously

"Well one," she said "Is that I can t read children of Hades emotions like I can others, (damn his child of Hadesness) so you re going to have to find out yourself if Nico likes you; however I can arrange for a little help."

"Alright," I said with a sigh "Now what s the second issue?"

"This one is harder to fix" she said sighing "It"s your parents. Your dad, Apollo the God of light and living it up and his dad Hades the God of darkness and death and in case you haven't picked this up yet, they don't like each other all that much, so I don't know how they would react."

"Oh," I said kind of sad; as much as I liked Nico I didn't want to upset my father.

"It will be alright he won't hate you." she assured me as if reading my thoughts. "At the very least I know he won't kill you." Now that sounds like it would be a joke, but the way she said it she was dead serious.

Nico rolled over and Aphrodite stood up, "You best wake him up and get to breakfast and I better go. Remember what I said and don't be afraid to ask him out because of your dad, it will be alright." She smiled a dazzling smile at me and then in a puff of pink smoke she was gone, leaving only the smell of designer perfume behind.

I thought about what she said then turned to Nico.

"Nico," I said gently shaking him, "Nico wake up its time for breakfast."

"Uggg go away" he mumbled then rolled over, covering his head with his pillow, revealing a small black book. I quickly slipped that into my bag for later, yanno, just incase.

"Nico," I said now starting to get irritated "If you don't get up right now then the whole camp is going to know that you have boxers with skulls on them."

With that he shot up.

"What! How do you know that!" he said giving me a weird look "And why are you blushing?"

I didn't realize it until now, but I probably was still blushing from talking with Aphrodite.

"I uh..." come on Crystal think! "Uh when I first came in the room I realized that you had kicked your blanket off and saw your boxers and that's how I know and why I was blushing!" I said really quick hoping that sounded ok.

"Oh..." he said now slightly blushing himself. "Can you not mention that to anyone?"

"Sure." I said trying to make the blush on my face go away "That is unless I need to blackmail you, so I suggest you don't upset me" I added, now slightly smiling.

"Alright deal." he said smiling "Guess we better get to breakfast." He got up grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom. I flopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Telling him was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

Again I apologize for my stupid computer. I also apologize that because of my stupid computer there were a ton of grammar errors the first time I posted this due to the fact it decided to delete all puncuation. Read, Review, Rinse and Repeat :)


	10. Breakfast

Hey I got another chapter. And I still make no promises about the updating cuz im currently updating from my sisters computer and she is not thrilled about that... disclaimer time!

DISCLAIMER: So I don't own any Percy Jackson and the Olympian characters. Shame really...

* * *

I waited for Nico to come out of the bathroom. I made his bed for him only because it was going to bother me if it wasn't made (curse you OCD). He finally came out wearing a black tee shirt with a skeleton on it, black jeans and black converse.

"Well hello Mr. Colorful" I said smiling at him. He stuck his tongue out at me and started walking toward the door. "Hey I didn't mean to offend you" I called out. He turned a smirk on his face

"Well you did offend me so I hope you're happy," he said trying to put sadness in his voice but he was failing and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh well in that case I'm sooo sorry. Does someone need a hug?"

"Yes I do," he said while pouting.

"Oh alright then" I said as I walked toward him trying to ignore the butterflies that were forming in my stomach. I walked up to him and put my arms around him. He did the same and we just stood there for a few seconds… or was it minutes, oh I don't care I just know that I never wanted that moment to end. Eventually Nico pulled away his face pink. I giggled.

"What?" he asked

"Oh nothing" I said "It's just ya no I didn't know children of Hades could blush" I smirked as his face grew even redder. I smiled as I skipped out the door and turned around "So are you going to show me to the dinning pavilion cuz if not I'm going to be very lost" His face had almost returned to normal as he walked out the door and motioned for me to follow him.

As we walked towards the dinning pavilion, Nico pointed out important places like the archery range (apparently I am going to be spending a lot of time there), sword arena (not as much time here) and climbing wall (and here I am going to try not to die). By the time, we got to the dinning pavilion pretty much everybody was there. We walked towards the tables and I looked around for any of my friends.

Liz was sitting at a table with a bunch of kids all with blonde hair, too much make up and designer clothes. Alexis was sitting with a bunch of people with grey eyes and they appeared to be discussing a map of some sort. I noticed that Josh was sitting with Alex, Lee, Michael and Will that was right next to the table where Syl was sitting.

"You go sit with your brothers; I'll rejoin you guys after breakfast." Nico said and started to walk away.

"Wait" I called after him "Where are you going?"

"To sit at the Hades table, aka my table," He said over his shoulder. I sighed and watched him go, then walked over to the table where the rest of the Apollo kids sat. As I sat down, I looked around at everyone else. Some people were staring at me, some were whispering and some were doing both. I ignored them and looked around at everyone.

At the front of the pavilion were two empty tables. Behind one of them, one boy sat at a table. He had brown hair and sea green eyes. He was staring at someone who was sitting at what appeared to be the Athena table, because that was where Alexis and Isabelle were sitting. Behind the staring boy was a table of buff kids who were yelling and cheering on two kids who appeared to be arm wrestling. I assumed that was the Ares table and that I should stay clear of them. Then it was my table a.k.a. the Apollo table. On the other side of us were a couple of big guys who ether tinkering with bits of metal or staring at the girls who were sitting where Liz and Brianna were. Clearly Hephaestus's children. The last table in this row definitely had the most children. Most of them had mischievous looks in their eyes. Two of the boys who looked exactly alike were talking to Syl, so there is the Hermes table.

The table across from them was another with only one boy. He looked like Mr. D, only younger and slightly better looking so I guessed he was his son. In front of him was the table where Liz and Brianna sat along with the good-looking kids wearing designer clothes and too much make-up. Aphrodite's children. Then there was an empty table, followed by the Athena table and then a table filled with kids who were making flowers grow. Clearly Demeter's kids. Then in the back was a lone table. At it sat Nico, all alone. Sure, those two other boys sat alone but they were talking to people at the tables near them and still looked happy. Nico on the other hand wasn't near anyone and just looked lonely. I felt bad that he had no siblings, until Michael pulled me out of my thoughts.

"After breakfast we'll take you and Josh down to the archery range and find you the right size bow, then we'll go to the armory and have the Hephaestus kids make you your own. If you have any ideas of how you want it to look just let us know."

"How do you know we're gonna be any good at archery? What if we suck at it and are good at like sword fighting?" asked Josh

"Were Apollo's kids" Lee answered, "We have to be good at archery, were the best in the camp, except maybe when the hunters come, then were tied." I then asked a probably really stupid question.

"Who are the hunters?" I asked, and as I figured, they all gave me a strange look.

"Don't all virgin girls know about the hunters?" asked Lee

"Maybe she's not a virgin." Alex said looking at me. I slapped him for that. Hard. "Okay" Alex squeaked rubbing his arm, "She is a virgin, she just doesn't know."

"The hunters are a group of girls who travel around with Artemis a.k.a. our aunt. They took a pledge and that makes them immortal unless they break it by falling in love. Or if they fall in battle which rarely happens cuz every time they come their numbers just go up." Lee said

"Oh" was my genius reply "That doesn't sound too bad, immortality and always hanging out with your friends."

"Next time they come they're probably gonna recruit you" Michael said in between bites of his waffle, "She's gonna want a daughter of her brother a: because she'll probably like you and b: cuz it would really tick dad off. But you can't join, all the hunters hate Apollo, well except for Thalia, so you would be forced to hate your own dad."

"Oh" I said again looking down at my plate. I didn't wanna hate my dad but it did sound kind of cool. Oh well. The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet. When we all finished eating, we went back to the cabin to get ready for archery.

* * *

So what do you people think? REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW... sorry got a litle carried away there


	11. Archery and Awkwardness

I'm back from my quest for the holy grail! And my laptop is also fixed so I can now update all I want :) So celebrate with me while you read this chapter! o|:) (that is a smiley face wearing a party hat)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians cuz I'm not awesome enough... jk I'm awesome enought I just didn't think of it first

Archery

We all gathered in the common room. Michael, Alex, Lee and Will all went to get their archery stuff while my and Josh just chilled. I went to sit in one of the beanbag chairs, and unfortunately, my depth perception was off, so instead of sitting down gently in the chair, I fell on my butt next to it. I then had my natural reaction when I fall, I laughed at myself. Josh looked at me like I was an idiot, then joined in my laughter. If that wasn't funny enough, Will came running in at top speed.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" he yelled running over to me. I could not stop laughing long enough to say what was wrong so it kind of came out like this.

"Me- idiot- fall- beanbag- you-" I took a deep breath and tried to stop laughing. He just looked at me like I was a freak; yeah I'm used to it.

"Um, okay. So you're not hurt?" he asked, still looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just awesome like that." I said smiling

"Okay good. If you ever do get hurt, just call for one of us and we'll be right there." He now looked more relaxed but there was something in his voice that made me feel there should be a deeper meaning behind what he said. Oh well, I'll figure that out later. Will walked back into the "closet" and returned with the rest of the guys. Lee handed me and Josh each a piece of paper.

"This is our schedule for camp, which you are here it is your life so learn it."

"Um, okay…" I said and looked, let's see, what will I be ditching…

8:00-9:00

Breakfast & Cabin Inspection (Cabin Inspection Mondays only)

9:00-10:00

Archery

10:00-11:00

Sword & Shield w/Hades and Poseidon cabins

11:00-12:00

Winged Horseback Riding w/Demeter Cabin

12:00-1:00

Lunch

1:00-3:00

FREE CHOICE

Arts & Crafts w/Athena Cabin

_*or*_

Canoe Races w/Aphrodite Cabin

_*or*_

Climbing Wall w/Hermes Cabin

3:00-4:00

Swim & Beach Time w/Cabins 6-11

4:00-6:00

Free Time, Volleyball, Cabin Clean-up

6:00

Dinner & Announcements

7:00-9:00

Capture the Flag

9:00-10:00

Sing-a-long and bonfire Hosted by Apollo Cabin

10:00

Prepare for bed – Lights out by 11:00

Looks like I won't be skipping to many things, and I have a chance to see all my friends thorough out the day.

"You guys got it?" Alex asked

"Yuppers" Josh and I answered, then looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Only we would say the same non-existent word at the same time. The others just gave us that same _you're insane_ look. We ignored them.

"Alright let's go," said a now annoyed Michael. We all sighed in reply and walked outside.

I was complete organized chaos outside. People were running or walking around in groups that looked like their entire cabin (like us) or of two or three people. Some of them had swords, volley and basket balls and there was even one small group of kids with a box of sugar cubes. I was spacing out, wonder what the sugar cubes could be for and I guess I fell behind because Alex grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the archery range.

The archery range is pretty much just a grass field with targets on one end. On one side were bleachers like you would see at a baseball game and on the other a storage shed. The six of us were currently the only ones here. Lee motioned for Josh and me to follow him to the shed while Alex, Michael and Will started getting their bows ready.

"You guys are gonna need a bow. We have some practice ones here for today and once we find the right size we will make one for you." He looked in the shed for a minute then came out with two bows, one slightly smaller than the other. "Try these," he said handing the smaller one to Josh and the other one to me. We tried to shoot one arrow with them, didn't work well, we switched bows, much better.

"Well at least we found the right one's for you guys quickly. I can't tell you how long it takes to find some people a bow." Michael said smiling. "Now just to teach you how to use them so you don't die in capture the flag."

The rest of the hour was spent teaching Josh and I to aim and shoot. By the end we were pretty good, I guess that's cuz were Apollo's offspring. We heard the conch horn blow and started walking toward the arena. Alex and Josh were talking but I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying.

"Do we always have our activities with just us?"

"Nope, we have this next one with the Poseidon and Hades cabins, so that means Percy and Nico" That snapped me out of my trance.

"We have a class with Nico?" I asked, happiness in my voice. All my brothers seemed to have a different reaction to this.

"Yeah, we do," said Lee, who appeared to have best reaction. Will, Alex and Michael were all looking at me with worried smiles. The rest of the walk there was in silence. When we finally did get there, we found two people making out.

"AH MY VIRGIN EYES!" I yelled turning away. The couple jumped apart, both of their faces turning red.

"Oh, it's just Percy and Annabeth, get used to it." Michael said sighing, "Annabeth aren't you suppose to be somewhere else?"

"Probably," she replied coolly, "But I chose to be here." Just then, a note fell down in front of her feet. We all looked up but the only thing above us was sky. She picked up the note, read it, and then turned bright red. "I have to go," she said hurrying away.

"I bet it was from here mom" said Percy sadly, she always ruins our fun.

"You call sucking on each others faces fun?" a voice from behind us said. We all turned around to see Nico leaning against the wall smirking.

"Just wait Nico, whenever you get a girlfriend that will be your favorite activity too." Percy replied, the same smirk on his face.

That killed Nico's smirk and caused my brothers to look at me.

"Why are you looking at me every time someone mentions Nico? I asked. They all looked away quickly, but no one answered. Fine whatever, ignore me. The rest of practice was pretty quiet. I was going to pair with Nico but due to everything that had just happened I felt it was safer to fight one of my brothers. The conch horn could not blow quick enough and when it finally did, I got out of there as quickly as I could. I found my way back to the Apollo cabin and flopped down on my bed. I just lied there, staring at the ceiling until I heard someone enter the cabin.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

Hey I kinda left this one in a cliff hanger. So review if you want me to update, or even if you don't want me to update (if you don't want me to tell me why) Kay, Peace out people!


	12. I Wish I Had an Older Sister

Hey People! Alright so I apologize for not updating, I was at a dance competion and we kicked but! Alright so I'm back and I promise I'll update more offen. Kay so here is Evan from So You Think You Can Dance to day the disclaimer. (He was one of our judges eep!)

Evan:DaughterofApollo13 doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, that belongs to Rick. *fangirl runs up*  
fangirl:AHH ITS EVAN!  
Evan:Hey, I'm guessing you want a hug? *hugs fangirl*  
fangirl:OMG I TOUCHED HIM! *faints*  
me:Wow fangirls are stupid. *Nico walks by*  
me:AHH ITS NICO! *chases Nico around the stage*

* * *

I Wish I Had an Older Sister Like Annabeth

I sighed and sat up on my elbows. Annabeth was standing in the doorway looking concerned.

"I saw you run out of the sword arena so I thought you might have gotten hurt, and then I remembered that one of your brothers would have healed you, so I assumed it was a guy problem, because that can't really help with that. So what's his name and who's his parent?" She said sitting next to me on the bed. I blushed but tried to hide it by looking down, I didn't need this going around camp.

"What's whose name?" I replied trying to sound innocent. She just gave me a _come on, I know you like someone _look. She sighed,

"Can you at least tell me who his parent it?"

"Nope" I replied

"Why?" she said crossing her arms.

"It would give too much away"

"So he's ether an only child or one of the only boys in his cabin... so it can't be a son of Hephaestus, Demeter, Athena, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, (not that she could even have kids or that I could have a crush on one of my brothers, yuck) Zeus or Hera. That leaves Poseidon although you better not have a crush on my boyfriend." She said giving me an evil glare.

"No worries there it's not Percy" I said

"Good, alright so it could be Dionysus, he has one son, Aphrodite because she doesn't have many sons, or Hades, he only has one too. So which one is it?"

"Well it's not Aphrodite I can tell you that, I think all her sons are gay anyways. (no offence Aphrodite)"

"Alright so that leaves Pollux and Nico… take your pick."

"Nether" I said, only because Apollo is the God of truth (damn him) I can't lie very well so as soon as I said that my cheeks turned bright red again. Annabeth smirked at me.

"I forgot his kids can't lie." She said smiling, "So I could just ask you if you liked Pollux and make you answer and then depending on whether you blush or not would decide that." She gave me an evil looking grin. I moved away a little bit.

"Why do you want to know who I like?" I asked her cautiously.

"Because whoever it is, you seem to really like him and that's the same way I feel about Percy. My mom hates him although she can tolerate him now and I have a feeling that your dad and brothers are as overprotective as she was. So now will you tell me?" I thought for a minute.

"Annabeth, you're a daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom, if you don't know who I like now, you will very soon because it's pretty obvious when I'm around him."

"Its Nico isn't it." She said

"No!" I answered quickly but I could already feel the blush returning to my face.

"You were right, I would know pretty soon." She smiled, probally feeling accomplished she'd figured it out.

"How did you know?" I asked, still looking down because of the blush on my face.

"Well you just had sword practice with Nico and your brothers and you ran out of there pretty quickly. Also I don't think you have ever met Pollux considering he's 18 and your only 14."

"Oh" I said quietly.

"It's alright that you like Nico, at least I think it is. I do see your dad and brother problems. Apollo and Hades don't really get along well considering their opposites. As for your brothers well, I guess they would be protective no matter what guy you liked, but they will be especially protective of you with Nico."

"Why? What did he ever do to them?" I asked.

"To them nothing, to a lot of girls at camp, he's broken their hearts. He has a reputation for being a player." She gave me a sad smile. "Nico has had some good relationships though; there were a few where the girl dumped him."

"Okay so he's not all bad." I said, allthough it did seem funny because Nico didn't really come across as the player type.

"Nope" she said smiling, "And I think he might like you too, you would be so cute together!"

"I've been told" I said sarcastically. She smiled again and stood up.

"I have to get to archery and you should get to horseback riding."

"Fine" I said, I really was excited to ride a Pegasus but right now I really just wanted to lie down and think. I sighed and got up. We walked to the door and went our separate ways. When I was half way to the stables I ran into Lee. When I say ran into, I mean literally ran into. He ran into me and pulled us both to the ground.

"Get off me you loser!" I yelled as we stood up. He looked at me then tackled me to the ground in another hug.

"Oh Gods your okay! Where did you go we were worried sick." He said sounding relieved.

"Lee" I said taking on a lecturing tone, "I went to our cabin for ten minutes, really nothing could have gone wrong, I just needed a moment of peace." He sighed and looked at me

"Sorry, we've never had a sister so I guess were just a little over protective." He smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright, just loosen up a little, if I ever need help I promise I'll come to you." He seemed happy with that answer and took my hand. Even with the talk we just had he refused to let go of my hand until we reached the stables and until two bubbly girls skipped up to us. They looked almost identical, the only difference being their hair styles and clothes so I'm guesded they were twins. One had long straight hair with her bangs braided in the front and dyed a light green. She was wearing a green strapless dress and sandals. Her twin had long slightly wavy hair with her bangs dyed the same green. She was wearing a green tee shirt with overalls and on her they actually looked quite fashionable, she was wearing converse as well. They both had brown eyes, paleish skin and their hair that wasn't died was orange (natural orange). They skipped over with smiles on their faces.

"Hi" the one with straight hair said, "You must be the new girl, the first daughter of Apollo right? I'm Rosie and this is my twin sister Lilly, our mom's Demeter." She said happily and holding out her hand. I shook it and she smiled.

She turned around and faced everyone else in the stable. "Alright who's ready to go trail riding?"


	13. What Did Someone Steal Now?

WHOO! I updated two days in a row! GO ME! *applause* Alright so here you go...

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympains

* * *

What Did Someone Steal Now?

Everyone in the barn cheered and started walking toward the Pegasus to pick which one they wanted to ride. Soon most of the people had cleared out and the only people left were me, Josh, Rosie, Lilly and another boy. The other boy had short orange hair with a green streak in it. He was wearing a plain green tee shirt, jeans and converse that were so dirty I couldn't tell what color they were. It took me a minute to realize that he looked just like Rosie and Lilly in guy form. The three of them walked over to Josh and me.

"So nether of you know how to ride a Pegasus right?" asked Rosie.

"Nope" Josh replied.

"I've ridden a regular horse before;" I said "Is it much different?"

"Not really, except for the fact that your fly instead of walking." The dude said and smiled, "By the way I'm Sage, nice to meet you."

"Alright" said Rosie, "Let's teach you guys how to ride."

It really didn't take too long to teach us how to ride. The Pegasi (a/n alright so I really didn't know what the plural of Pegasus would be so if anyone knows please tell me and I'll change it.) we rode were really good about helping us keep our balance. At first it felt weird to be flying but after a while you got used to it.

While we rode people were talking to each other about how their day was going and stuff like that. Since Pegasi are smart creatures they seemed to know where to go already and didn't need any guidance from us. I was talking with Josh about if he was still shocked he was a half-blood when the sky started to grow dark very quickly. Rosie, Lilly and Sage who seemed to be in the lead halted their horses and stared at the sky. All the others followed their actions and watched as the sky became pitch black and lightning could be seen cackling through the clouds.

"Aw crap, Zeus is pissed." I heard Michael say over to my right. I looked over at him and he shrugged, "When Zeus is pissed, this is what happens, although I haven't seen it this bad since Luke stole his master bolt."

"Well I don't think anyone stole anything because if they did there would be heavy rain and strong winds." Alex replied. Just as the words left his lips, the rain started to fall and the wind picked up.

"Way to go Alex you jinxed us!" I yelled over the wind.

"Everyone fly low and head back to camp as quickly as you can!" I heard Rosie yell from the front. As if rehearsed, every Pegasus turned around in sync and started flying at high speed back to the stables. Even at the speed we were going, by the time we got back to the stables everyone was soaked to the bone and freezing. I dried off my Pegasus they best I could and fed him some sugar cubes.

Once I had finished I gathered with everyone else.

"Alright" Rosie said, "So as you can see there is something up on Olympus that's preventing us from trail riding. There's nothing else to do here so I guess you guys can just go back to your cabins." She stepped down and walked over to me and Josh, he siblings following behind. "Sorry your first trail ride got ruined." She said sadly

"It's alright" I said, "No harm was done, what do you think happened to Zeus to make him that mad?"

"Not sure, but at least we know he still has his master bolt, cuz if he didn't there wouldn't have been any lightning."

"Oh" I said. Lee walked over to our little group and joined our circle.

"Hey I hate to interrupt you guys but Josh and Crystal we should get back to our cabin where there's heat and it's dry. Crystal, I'm not sure if you're aware of this but you're shaking like a leaf." He was right, I had been too busy to notice it before but I was shaking really badly. We said goodbye to the triplets and Lee and Josh put their arms around me and guided me back to the cabin. When we got there Alex, Michael and Will were already sitting in the common room drinking hot chocolate and discussing what was up with Zeus. When they saw me enter wet and shaking, they immediately scrambled to find me dry clothes, a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. Soon I was seated in sweatpants and a tee shirt under a warm blanket, sipping hot chocolate on the couch in between Will and Lee.

"So what do you think got stolen this time?" Asked Will

"Well it had to be something pretty freaking important for this to happen." Alex replied. "This is almost worse than the master bolt." All the guys except Josh nodded in agreement.

For a while we tried to figure out what could be important enough to cause this but I dozed off, unfortunately this led to my first demi-god dream, and let me tell you something, they suck.

Alright so the dream went like this…

_I was lying on the ground. The sky above was dark with storm clouds. Around me was a landscape filled with trees, bushes, a walking path and large cluster of rocks. I don't know how considering I've never been there, but I knew this was Central Park. Suddenly I heard a crash off to one side. I tried to get up and see what it was but I realized I was too weak and tired to move. _

_A girl then jumped in front of me. I couldn't tell who she was in the dream but she seemed familiar. She has long hair and her dress was torn. Her arm appeared to be bleeding and she had an angry glare on her face. She walked closer to me and smirked._

_"I told you this was a hopeless quest. I'm honestly surprised you got this far but sadly; I can't let you go any farther. Unfortunately for you the only way to ensure you will never reach Olympus is to kill you. She pulled a dagger out from her boot and started advancing toward me. I tried to run or fight back or something but my dream self was frozen in place._

_Right when she was about to jab the dagger through me a girl tackled her to the ground. This girl I didn't recognize at all but she was doing a pretty good job of fighting the girl who was about to stab me. After a while of fighting the new girls started to get tired and the other girl smirked and advanced on her. As soon as she came within a foot of the new girl a whole army of undead burst out from the cluster of rocks not to far from us. The old girl leaped back in surprise and a voice of someone I couldn't see yelled, _

_"NOBODY TOUCHES THE TWO GIRLS I CARE MOST ABOUT!" Then I was being shaken. _That's when the dream ended.

I quickly realized the shaking was Josh trying to wake me up. I slowly opened my eyes to find me lying on the couch and all my brothers leaning over me staring. I screamed and they all jumped back in surprise.

"What was that for?" Lee asked

"That is because I don't like being watched when I sleep." I answered crossing my arms.

"Well we weren't watching you until you started screaming." Michael protested. "Excuse us for caring about you."

"Sorry" I said sighing, "I just had a really bad dream and it scared me, that's all."

"What was it about?" Will asked sitting next to me. I explained what happened and they all looked really nervous.

"Do you know who any of the people were?" asked Michael

"No" I said "I couldn't make out their faces in the dream. After another moment of silence Alex spoke up.

"We should get you to the big house; I have a feeling that this is about what just got stolen."

As soon as he finished his sentence there was a knock at the door.

"Wow Alex," I said, "Whenever we want something to happen we should just have you say it." He stuck is tounge out at me. Lee sighed and got up to answer it. There stood Nico in the pouring rain panting.

"Guys," he said barely able to speak from lack of oxygen. "Get one person from your cabin and Crystal to the big house now." And with that he ran back towards the big house.

"I'll go with Crystal considering I'm already standing" Lee said with a half smile, "Let's go before something explodes or someone dies." I sighed and stood up from the couch. This time before we left we remembered an umbrella and ran to the big house. There one person from each cabin, Nico and a red-headed girl were sitting at a table talking. As soon as they noticed we were there the talking died down. We took the two empty seats left, in between Annabeth and Brianna.

"So," Chiron began, "As you all know something has been stolen from Zeus. That something? Hera and his wedding rings. I know this may not seem like a big deal but when you're married to the Goddess of marriage it's a huge thing and sadly Zeus doesn't see that so Hera and him are fighting and their threatening with war. Unless they are returned quickly then Olympians will be forced to choose sides between them and the war it will cause will be just as bad as the last Titan war. So one of you must go on a quest to find them and bring them back in no more than two weeks. Fortunately and unfortunately, the leader of this quest has already been chosen by the oracle."

He then paused for a brief moment to look at all of us and his eyes settled on me. "Crystal Kaia Griffin, you have been chosen to lead this quest, this is a great honor but it will also be challenging, do you accept it?" I looked over at Lee and he looked like he was in shock but gave me an encouraging nod.

"I do" I said

"Very good, then come consult our oracle." He motioned to the red-headed girl and she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, I'm really sorry I'm about to send you on a dangerous, life threatening quest." And on that happy note her eyes started to glow green and she started speaking the prophecy.

* * *

MUHAHAHA cliffy. I was gonna add the prophecy in this chapter then I got tired and went to sleep instead so it's gonna be in the next one. So review if you wanna know the prophecy. :)


	14. Why Can't Prophecies Make Sence?

I've returned! I'm sorry I haven't updated I had some serious writers block with this chapter. I also have been going through a *BROADWAY* obsession lately so I was distracted by that. Anywho, onto the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: DaughterofApollo13 doesn't down Percy Jackson and the Olympians and she also hopes you will forgive her prophecy skills, it's her dad who's good with that sort of thing, not her.

* * *

Why Can't Prophecies Make Sence?

And on that happy note her eyes started to glow green and she started speaking the prophecy…

_The daughter of the Sun shall lead this quest._

_Her friends the wise, sneaky, dark, loving and bright shall join her on this test._

_Of these people only two will be harmed,_

_And one will help you find your way through rocks that are charmed._

_The two traitors must you follow,_

_And prove that the biggest promise was hollow._

_A new power and the rings must be found,_

_Or the triplet of greed sends our world tumbling down._

Rachel's eyes returned to her normal color and she sat down. Everyone just looked at me although I doubt there was much to look at considering my face was stuck in a confused position just like theirs.

"Well at least this one doesn't say anyone is gonna die." Brianna said after a while, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, but two people are gonna get hurt, we don't know how badly, it could be life threatening." Annabeth added, giving the pessimistic side of the argument.

"Alright," Chiron said standing up. "We know people will be hurt on this quest, hopefully not badly. First we have to figure out who the people joining Crystal will be; we know they are her friends. Just which ones are the wise, sneaky, dark, loving and bright?"

"Well the dark has to be Nico." Percy said

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nico asked offended. Everyone just looked at him like he was an idiot, which, he was. After a moment's pause he finally got the whole, him being dark, thing.

"Oh" he said. Everyone else just gave him a "you're slow" look.

"Okay, so one of them is Nico." Annabeth said thinking. "Well if Nico is the dark one and his dad is Hades then I'm guessing the others have to do with their parent as well. So the wise, sneaky, loving and bright? I'm guessing a child of Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite and Apollo. Pick a friend from each of those cabins." Once she said that everyone just had a "wow I feel stupid" look on their face.

"So I guess Alexis, Sylvia, Elizabeth and Josh then." As soon as I said that I remembered Lee was still in the room and I looked over at him. He looked a little hurt that I didn't choose him but he nodded, accepting my choice.

"Alright then," Chiron said, "Will the cabin leaders of these cabins inform each of these people that tomorrow at 10 am they are to report here to discuss the prophecy? Also tell them to start packing, if we can figure out a location then we'll send them off tomorrow." The cabin leaders nodded. Most of them stood up and walked back to their cabins. The ones with my friends seemed to walk slower, like they didn't want to pass on the news. Soon the only people left were Chiron, Lee, Annabeth, Percy and me.

"So any ideas about the prophecy wise girl?" Percy said with a smirk. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"I have one or two, but even children of Athena have trouble with prophecies. I bet that's more than you have in your head though, seaweed brain." She put emphasis on the nickname. Percy looked like he was gonna say that he had plenty of ideas in his head but then decided against it. Annabeth smirked at winning the battle.

"So is this going to be really hard and am I going to fail?" I asked no one in particular.

"I did fine on my first quest." Percy stated proudly looking at Annabeth. She muttered something under her breath about how she went on the quest with him and saved him from many certain death situations, but he ignored her. "It was hard but other than a little mental scaring I'm fine."

"Thanks" I said. Unfortunately he missed the sarcasm in it and nodded as if he had been a big help. Annabeth shook her head, grabbed his hand and they headed out the door.

"Remember the rules state you can't be alone with someone who's not in your cabin!" Lee yelled after them. They both turned around and gave him a death glare. He smirked to himself.

"I suggest you both get back to your cabin." Chiron said as he walked towards the hallway that led further into the big house. "It's going to be a long and emotionally draining day tomorrow." He nodded to us before walking away. Lee and I stepped out into the night.

The moon was shining high above us and reflecting off the lake. On the shore you could see two small figures holding hands; we guessed it was Percy and Annabeth. That guess was confirmed when the water shot up and pulled them in. We started walking back towards cabin 7. Although lights out wasn't for another hour, curfew had come and gone so there wasn't anyone around except for us. Some of the cabins still seemed to all be up, I could hear music coming from the Aphrodite cabin. Other cabins had the light turned off, some we knew were empty (like Poseidon) but others (like Demeter) should have had everyone there.

There was one light left on in the Apollo cabin. Lee opened the door quietly to not wake anyone who had gone to sleep. The main room was dark and the light we saw was coming from the bedroom. We walked in to find Michael asleep on his bunk and Alex, Will, Josh and Nico talking. When we entered their conversation stopped and they all looked up at us.

"So a quest huh?" Alex said with a half-smile, "Congrats." I was about to ask how he knew that, but then I remembered that Nico had been at the meeting.

"Yeah" I replied sitting down on a bunk, "Should be fun, I guess, that is if no one dies and the world doesn't end."

"So I'm coming with you?" Josh asked

"And why didn't you pick Alex, Lee, Michael or I?" Will asked looking slightly hurt.

"I don't know," I said feeling a little guilty, "I guess I see you guys as brothers and Josh more of a friend and the prophecy did say friend, not that you guys aren't my friends it's just, I don't know." I babbled, Will still looked a little hurt but Alex and Lee seemed to take it just fine.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Soon our little circle started to disappear. Alex got up and headed out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom. Lee just crawled right into bed, not bothering to change into his pajamas. When Alex returned and lied down Josh left to get changed. I lied down on my bunk and stared at the one above me. No one currently slept there but Lee had said that there were about three other boys who didn't live at camp year round and came just in the summer.

Someone flicked the light off and the room was silent except for the occasional bunk squeaking as someone shifted in their sleep. I sighed and looked around the room. Everyone but me was asleep or at least appeared to be asleep.

I tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. By the time sleep finally found me it was almost three in the morning. Even then I had the dream I had the night before and when I was woken up I was still tired.

I was hoping my brothers would be considerate and offer words of advice before I left to decipher the prophecy but no, after I took a shower my morning was spent packing by myself and stopping a fight between my Michael and Alex over a guitar.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

So how was it? Not my best chapter I will admit but it was the best I could do with writers block... anyways REVIEW! (p.s. you should also watch Spring Awakening, it's amazing... so is Spamalot, but I think I already said that in a pervious chapter)


	15. Discussing the Prophecy

I LIVE! So, long time no see guys! *doges chair* Okay I deserved that. So sorry I haven't updated in almost a year. It started with writers block for this chapter, then my theater life took off, then school started and got in the way along with friend drama and laziness and homework and dance and drama and stuff. But now I'm back! And I shall be updating on a bi-weeky basis. So enjoy this long awaited chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

Discussing the Prophecy

I looked over the items in my backpack and went over my checklist.

Extra clothes- Check

Flashlight- Check

Extra batteries- Check

Snacks and water- Check

Nectar- Check

Ambrosia- Check

Bow and Arrows- Not check

Thank gods for check-lists. I zipped up my backpack and slung it over one shoulder. My brothers were nowhere to be found, even though they promised to help me pack. I heard Nico leave about 20 minutes ago and was probably already at the big house. I hadn't seen Josh all morning so I just assumed he was all packed and was just up early.

I took one last look around the cabin, hopefully it wouldn't be my last but just in case it was I lingered a moment longer. I sighed and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind me and started walking towards the forge.

After my first archery lesson Will had taken me down to the forge to see if one of the Hephaestus campers could make me a bow that changes into something, like Percy's sword. Jake Mason had agreed to make me a bow and arrow set that would change into earrings and whenever I needed them I could just tap them. I walked into the forge to find Jake hammering away at a piece of metal.

"Hey Jake," I said, almost having to yell to be heard over the hammering "do you have my earrings?" He turned around and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Yeah I got them right here." He walked over to a table in the corner of the room and came back with a small box. He opened it to reveal a pair of earrings; appropriately, one was a bow and the other an arrow. "Do you like them?" he asked looking at me.

"Like them? Of course I like them!" I took the one shaped like a bow out of the box and tapped it, just to see how it worked. As soon as I touched it, the earring started getting bigger until I was holding a bow that was the right size and weight for me.

"Oh and better still," Jake said smiling "you'll never run out of arrows. "

"Nice" I said smiling "thank you so much, if I live through this quest it will be partly because of you now."

"But then if you die wouldn't it also be partly my fault?"

"Yes but I'm focusing on the positive right now okay?" He laughed slightly and smiled.

"Alright, well good luck with everything, hope your earrings help keep you alive." I smiled, thanked him again and walked back outside.

I walked out of the forges and towards the big house. I could hear Clarisse yell at her cabin to try harder and that Ares would be ashamed if he could see them now. I sighed wishing that the prophecy had told me to bring someone from that cabin along; with one of them I couldn't lose.

I had almost made it to the big house when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Brianna running up the hill. When she reached me she took a second to catch her breath and smooth her hair down. Once she had taken in enough air she gave me a worried smile.

"Are you guys leaving now for your quest?" she asked. "You do know this is going to be hard for you guys. Nico is the only one who has been here for more than a few days and has had any real training. Although they say the only way to learn is by doing so hopefully you will learn something and not die. Anyways could you please try and keep my sister as safe as possible. Aphrodite kids, as pretty as we may be, are not the best fighters."

"I'll do my best" I promised, "Liz is one of my best friends and I'd rather none of them die on this quest or because of this quest." She smiled at me and was about to say something when we heard someone yell her name. We looked down towards that cabin to see two of her younger sisters arguing over what appeared to be a tube of lip gloss.

"Well I have to go stop them from killing each other but here take this." She pulled a small bottle of perfume. "Whoever you spray this on will temporarily do whatever you tell them to do. We use it to get people to do our cabins chores and stuff like that but I think it might come in handy. Once it wears off you can spray more but be careful because sometimes it takes a while to wear off."

"Thanks" I said dropping my bag and hugging her, she was the first person to actually give me a gift for the quest; my own brothers didn't even get me anything.

"You're welcome, be safe and good luck." She said giving me one last smile then running off down the hill.

I walked up the steps of the big house and listened for voices. I could hear people on the other side of the building and guessed that they decided to have the meeting on the porch. Sure enough everyone was over there. When I walked up they all stopped their conversation to stare at me.

"Uh, hi?" I said "what's up?"

"You're late." Nico stated, crossing his arms and glaring at me disapprovingly.

"It's alright" Chiron said looking at Nico, "Sylvia isn't here yet ether." As if on cue, Sylvia ran over to us. She was out of breath and promptly fell into a chair.

"Sorry" she said trying to steady her breathing. "I was helping my brothers with uh, something." She smiled at Chiron as innocently as she could.

"Do I want to know?" he asked

"Not really."

"Alright we will leave it at that then. Now that all the members of the quest are here we need to figure out where to send you. The prophecy is as follows,

_The daughter of the Sun shall lead this quest._

_Her friends the wise, sneaky, dark, loving and bright shall join her on this test._

_Of these people only two will be harmed,_

_And one will help you find your way through rocks that are charmed._

_The two traitors must you follow,_

_And prove that the biggest promise was hollow._

_A new power and the rings must be found,_

_Or the triplet of greed sends our world tumbling down."_

We all just kind of sat there looking at each other, waiting for someone to speak up. Alexis finally broke the silence.

"Well the first line is about Crystal, and the second is about the rest of us."

"The third line means only two of us will get hurt during the quest I'm guessing." Liz added. We all got stuck on the fourth line. No one knew of any charmed rocks or why we would have to go through them. I looked over at Nico; his dad was the ruler of the underworld, so that would mean the rocks to right? Nico noticed me staring at him and spoke up.

"Does that mean an entrance to the underworld? Because there's an entrance like that in central park." A few of us nodded as that seemed to make the most sense.

"Alright then," said Chiron, "we have the location to send you too."

"YES!" Liz yelled jumping up. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Sorry" she said sitting back down. "New York, New York means shopping and famous people!"

"Jake Gyllenhall!" Sylvia said sighing. Alexis joined her. "Could there be a more perfect human being?" she asked. Nico went to answer. Chiron shot him a look telling him it was a rhetorical question. I joined them in sighing.

"Michael Esper and John Gallagher Jr." Everyone looked at me.

"Who?" Nico asked.

"Broadway actors."

"So they're gay?"

"No! You can be into theater and be straight!"

"No you can't! Besides these people aren't even really famous."

"John won a tony award."

"So he got an award for being gay?"

I sighed "He has a girlfriend Nico, he's not gay. And he got an award for being an amazing actor."

"I bet it's a cover-up." I face palmed.

"Anyways," said Chiron breaking the conversation. "I'll go tell Argus to get the camp van ready." He stood up and galloped away. The fact that I wasn't scared or surprised by that worried me slightly, but I had more important things to deal with. I turned to talk with the rest of the group when I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Rosie, Lilly and Sage running up the hill.

"Hey." Rosie said smiling. "We heard you guys were leaving soon and wanted to say good luck. Oh and Crystal, we have something we want to talk to you about. In private." She said looking at the rest of the group. I looked over at them. Liz waved for me to go with them.

"Don't worry we can't leave without you" she said smiling.

"That's true." I said smirking. "I'll be right back." Rosie linked her arm in mine, then her siblings so we made a chain and they led me down the hill to their cabin.

* * *

So, if you still love me enough. REVIEW! and follow me on twitter Broadwaygeek13! I've got some rather witty stuff to say. Also, while we were apart I have discovered the musicals Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson, American Idiot and Hair. The first two have sadly closed (I'm still protesting American Idiot) Anyway there are all really amazing and if you every have a chance to see them you should, as long as you're over 13. And you can buy the soundtrack to all 3 on Itunes! So do it and join me in my obbsession! Or don't, I just like spreading the word. =)

Peace Out Girl Scout.


End file.
